Son Of Sanctuary
by Pineapples2daMAX
Summary: On September 5,2013 a mysterious being came and took down a monster that seven member of the Justice League couldn't defeat. But when they try to congratulate him, he flies way! When the Team finds this person, will he join the team? Or will his emotions get the best of him? Girl!Robin, Male!Raven. No RobRae
1. Oogie Boogie Man

_Fem!Robin, Male!Raven... ya dont like, ya dont read. Disclaimer: I own nothing! First YJ fanfic, blah blah blah. enjoy!_

Chapter One: Oogie Boogie Man

* * *

_Three Weeks Ago... _

_The teen stuffed all his valuables into his knapsack, trying to hurry so no one would catch him. Throwing on his cloak, he silently raced down the hallwallys of the temple, the adrenaline and anxiety this moment cause made him totally forget he could just float. As he was about to round a corner he heard the common murmurs of the monks disscussing late night studies. He immediately rounded back and slammed himself against the wall, mentally chanting three words so he could stay calm. Once they walked away, he began his navigation but stopped short in front of an all to familiar door. Should I...but what if...she might...ah fuck it. _

_Ending his internal battle, he slowly pushed open the door and tip toed in the room, all the way up to a bed. He looked down at the sleeping figure, her similar violet hair, her much healthier pale Azarathian skin, her lips that have kissed him lovingly numerous times before...on the cheek...on the head...his not-so-little-anymore fingers. He slowly bent down and kissed her forehead and rose his head until his face hovered over her._

_"Goodbye, Mother."_

_He soon left the facility._

X

_Now, September 5, 2013 8:37 a.m... _

"Why does he keep growing?!" Flash yelled as he tried to get all the innocent bystanders out of the giant blobs' way.

"I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that we have to take this thing down before he hurts anyone unintentionally." Batman stated as he began to shoot taser bullets at the Blob from his postition in the Batplane.

"It seems that the more he obsorbs things, the more he expands in size and strenght." Superman said as he shot heat rays from his eyes. Green Arrow tried to tie him down but such attempts were futial as Blob went right through the ropes. Aquaman soon discovered that trying to melt it with steaming water was also ineffective.

"Not a very helpful tip, Supes." Wonder Woman called out as she fought the humaniod blobs, but whenever she took one down three more showed up.

Black Canary took to the roof tops of Star City, and lets out a Canary Cry at the beast. It makes holes in the creatures stomach, causing it to stop advancing on the city, but those wounds soon close and it lets out a battle cry of its own. It swings its arm across, hitting the Batplane. Batman ejects himself from the contraption, landing swiftly on his feet.

A figure hovers in the trees of Star City Park, which was only a couple of yards from the disasterable sight. _Should I..._

"Dude, you don't even have a parachu-oof!" The Flash's question was cut short as a load of the monsters' mush smashed into him and glued him to the nearby wall, ceasing all moblitity. The thing did the same to the other Leaguers, sticking them in place. _What if I can't..._

The humanoid blobs soon went after the civilians, one of them picking up a crying girl by her hair...she looked just like-_NO!_

The cloaked figure flew up in the air and spead his fingers out towards the two. Suddenly there was a beam of black shooting for them before anyone knew it, it sliced right threw the mini human like globs hand, causing the girl to fall down and run to her mother. With that out of the way, the being rose higher in th air, about 50 feet and took in a deep breath. Numerous citizens stopped running and looked up at the new comer in wonder. He blocked out all the others feelings and zoned in on the glob of brown goo. He searched the thing until he found what he was looking for right between the eyes, the strong emotions of fear and anganizing pain coming off in waves from that spot.

"A friend of yours, Superman?" Wonder Woman shouted out, as all the known superheros looked at the new arrival in the dark blue cloak, the hood that up was hiding its face from veiw.

"I have no idea..." Clark trailed off, wondering what this person could do. Said being lifted its arms in front of itself and shouted for everyone to hear.

**_"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"_** Suddenly a soild ray of a black power force shot forward and hit the monster in-between the eyes, with a partically naked man shooting out the back of its...head. All the goo stopped moving, the humaniods and the giant mountain all shrinking down to a smaller more cleanable size. The goop on the heros slowly melted away.

The being swooped downwards and caught the now unconcious male, the cries of appreciation being thouroghly ingnored. The Justice League members slowly approached the being as it set down the their now human target and placed its hands down on the chest.

"His hands..." Black Canary said in shock. Though no one responded, not even the person in question, everyone knew she was talking about the unhealthy pale, almost light gray tone of its skin. Suddenly a sliver blue blob sparkled and glowed from the cloaked beings hands and the others watched in amazement when they stayed like that until the skinny man gave a sigh and looked more relaxed and less rigid, making him look asleep and not knocked out.

X

_September 5, 2013 11:17 a.m... _

"No!" Kid Flash yelled as he stared at the destruction, the most indestructable member of his team laying on the ground in the grassy field be for him. "How could you just kill him!" The red hed yelled as he turnered his head from the scene. There was no way that after all that had took place that he could stand to see the word **_WINNER_** flash on the screen as his dead player was moved to the side while the male ninja was rewarded with a veritual medal. I let off my signaure cackle.

"Because I could and I did, so deal with it." I said as I put my controller down and got of the couch, and then headed to the kitchen. I saw Wally take one more look at the televison, groaned and then followed to join me.

When I entered the large kitchen I saw Megan pulling cookies out of the oven while talking animately to Conner, who nodded and hnned here and there to show he was listening. I turned my head to see Artemis sitting on the island having a disscussion with Zatanna. Kaldur was reading a book until Megan asked him a question, and was soon participating in the martians conversionation. I turned around to talk to Wally but he was already at the counter with two cookie in hand, one already in his mouth. I shook my head and walked towards the green clad teenage girl.

"-And besides, guys like to play with long hair. Ya know, smooth it and just play with it. So in the end, long hair dominates all." Artemis said, crossing her arms in front of her chest in a confident manner.

"And why exactly are you talking about hair." I questioned, jumping up on the counter myself, grabbing a cookie in the process.

"My friend Barbara," _Oh no..._ "said that hair wasn't a girls' best weapon, so then I told all these things on why long hair is awesome, though it can be a real pain in battle." she concluded, giving an irritated pout at her last statement.

"I dont know Artie," I said while stealing someones glass of milk of the table. "I've had my fair share of guys and not one had a problem with my short hair." I said in a very chalant tone, taking a giant glup of my drink. Everyone had stopped their conversations to look at me, wide eyes and all.

"And how many would _this_ actually be?" Wally questioned, eyes narrowing as he went into best friend/big brother mode. I grinned secretively.

"Oh, you know, only a good-"

"Team report to the mission room." Batmans' monotone voice said over the loud speaker. I jumped off the counter and ran out the door and into the mission room, Wally hot on my trail.

"How many were they?" he shouted as he jogged up next to me, but he pushed that matter aside when he started to laugh at the sight of his uncle, Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Superman look as if they just took a legit mud bath.

"Ughh...what happened?" Artemis questioned, as she and Zatanna tried to maintain their giggles. Megan flew in upon hearing Wally's laughter and her jaw dropped and Conner arched an eyebrow, causing Superman, if not all the heros (except Batman cause Batman doesn't react in such a way) to slightly blush. I, myself, was speechless. Kaldur gasped.

"My king, what had happened to put you in such a state!" The Atlantean said in shock. Aquaman simple scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Well you see Kaldur, its a bit of a long story..." Aquaman started.

"Which is why we're gonna show you." Batman said as he projected on the holographic screen the helicopter news footage of what happened just a few hours ago. The team stared in disbelief as they watched the blob monster defeat the Justice League before the Dark Knight paused it. Artemis was the one to break the silence.

"So your telling us...that you got taken down by a bunch of mud?" she questioned with a are-you-kidding-me look planted on her face.

"It's not like that!" The Flash said in protest."It looks to me like you got your asses kicked by a giant booger." Superboy said bluntly with an emotionless face, causing the rest of the teengers to laugh and the Justice League feel even more ashamed of their failure.

"I can't believe you got taken down by a giant glob of goo, Dad!" I yelled in a disappointed voice and scowled my birdy-glare at him (and though she may not know it, that fact she called him 'Dad' and not her usual 'Daddy' destroyed him inside but all he could allow to show was a simple twitch.)

"Um, dispite witnessing your...failure, why did you call us here? Do you want us to take care of him?" Megan asked which caused all of Young Justice to turn to the more experienced fighters. Green Arrow shook his head.

"That won't be nessicary, as someone else has already...taken care of him for us." He gestured towards Wonder Woman as she started the video again. The teens all watched in amazement as this person, single handedly take down a villian that seven members of the Justice League (not to mention five founding members) couldn't. This had the team beaming with respect.

"Looks like someone got shown up." Artemis whispered to me, causing me to, in turn, giggled.

"That chant...I have never heard of it before but it is obviously magical as it contains the word _Azarath_." Zatanna spectulated. Superman was noticably relieved.

"Okay, so he's a sorcerer. At least we know something about him." Flash sighed in good heartily.

"What is Azarath?" Black Canary asked Zatanna. The female magicain went into her nerd mode as this is her forte.

"Azarath is an inter-dimesional relam that is known for their nonviolent ways. I read that they were once a group who had forsaken life on Earth during a time of war centuries ago. Oh, how I would love to visit such a place." Zatanna stated as she went into a semi-dream state before she snapped herself out of it.

"So who is this guy?" Wally asked, eager to met this guy.

"Well, apparently he's a socerer...from Azarath." The Flash said shyly. I face palmed.

"So what your telling us...is that _this_ guy," I pointed to the image of the guy in a blue, thicker version of the cloaks from Star Wars. "saved all yours _and_ Star City's asses, yet you know nothing about him? Sooo not feeling the aster dude." I stated shaking my head.

"So where is your savior? Maybe we could just ask him, yes?" Kaldur questioned, and I'm sure everyone noticed when the offical Leaguers started to shift uncomfortably (excluding Batman, cause he doesn't do uncomfortable with the cowl)

"We kinda...scared him off..."Green Arrow stated, head down not meeting anyones eyes.

X

September 5, 2013 9:03 a.m

"What did you just do?" Wonder Woman ask the cloaked one as she took a step towards it. Said person flinched and snapped its hooded head in their direction, as if just realizing the were other people surrounding him. It jumped and started to back up, The seven Leagues matched every step he took. One step forward, one step back and so on.

"What's your name?" Superman asked, unknowing that his muscular staure slightly intimidated this being even further. The person quickly lifted one sleeved arm, it slidding down to reveal even more light gray skin, and his hand was engulfed in a growing circle of black. The Leaguers went into a defensive stance.

"Listen, how about you just come with us-" Batman started but stopped as the person he was talking to promptly flew off.

"Hey come back here! We just want to talk to you!" Flash yelled.

"How are we suppose to know, let everybody know, who saved them if we don't know where the hero is?" Black Canary asked no one in general. Batman turned to his collaeges.

"Superman, you take to the skies. Flash, you search the ground. Wonder Woman and Black Canary, take the invisible jet and help Superman. Aquaman and Green Arrow your with me. Even though this person helped us, we don't know who he is and what possible threat he can be. Once we find him, we will congratulate him and see why he's here. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Meet back in Star City Park in an hour. Move out."

...

"Well that was a fail." Flash said as he slumped down on the park bench. His friends surrounded, agreeing silently. After what happened earlier no one was out an about but rather in the comfort of their homes, so no one had to worry about any easedroppers.

"Where could one guy go that fast?" Aquaman questioned.

"Well Flash could go to Texas, get a souvioner and come back in under ten mintues. Not relly suprises me anymore." Green Arrow stated as he sat next to the speedster.

"Its like the minute we have him, he disappears again!" Flash said.

"Maybe were just tired? How bout we let the team continue this unti we're al clean and refreshed?" Wonder Woman suggested as she pulled some of the mud like substance out of her nails.

"All those who agree with Wonder Woman's plans, raise their hand." Superman said. Everyone raised their hands.

"Alright, let's get out of here." They all headed towards the closest zeta beam when Flash wanted to enlighten them with a sudden discovery.

"Did you notice that this stuff doesn't stink?"

X

September 5, 2013 11:27 a.m (No ones POV)

The Leaguers waited for their reactions. They all looked deep in thought until Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah what the hell, I don't mind meeting a person managed to stage up the Justoce League!" He said in high spirits. Soon his friends agreed. Five minutes later they were all dressed in uniform and were waiting for instructions. Batman walked up to Zatanna and handed her a peice of blue cloth.

"We found it in the park and it most likely belongs to his cloak. you can you a location spell on it in order to put your mission near success." Zatanna just nodded and with out futher a due they all headd to the Bio-Ship. Wally leaned down to Robin's ear.

"Don't think I forgot bout those guys, Ricki. I _will_ find out their names or I'm telling Bruce." Robin's fae lost color as the speedster flashed forward.

* * *

**A/N: this has been on my mind for a while, i hoped you liked it. OH! and Robin's secret identity is Richelle Grayson-Wayne. Review!**


	2. Let Me In

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

"Hey" -Talking

_'Hey_'- Telepathic Link

_Hey_- Thinking

_Chapter_ _Two: Let Me In_

* * *

The team was simply hovering in the air, the Bio-Ship in camflauge mode. "So what exactly do we do now?" Artemis said, obviously bored. Zatanna turned to her and pulled out the blue cloth. Shge laid it out flat in her hands.

"Dnif eht renwo." She said quickly. Soon the scrap levitated in the air. Zatanna turned to Megan. "Can you open...a window or something?" Megan nodded enthusiasticly, closing her eyes and making a fist sized whole in the windsheild. the scrap soon flew forwards and shot out the window. I looked back to the magican.

"Now what?" She smirked and sat back in her chair.

"We follow it."

...

"Just sit back and follow it right? What an ideal plan!" Artemis complained, grabbing onto her seat tightly as the ship made another sharp turn. Zatanna glared at her in annoyance.

"Well how was I suppose to know he was this freaking fast? He could give Wally a run for his money!"

"Oh hardy har har." The red head said as he tried to calm his stomach down. _Worst rollercoaster ever,_ he thought.

Megan and I simple sat comfortably, Conner and Kaldur just looking a little queasy. I don't know about Megan but I was use to this type of motion after enough times riding in the Batplane. Sometime ago, said Martian had the ship bring up a giant GPS tracker, us being the green dot and him being the red. But there was something off about the guys chose of movement. Batman always told me to zigzag if I was every being chased but this...oh!

"Guys this isn't going to work out." I said. "He knows weree following him, though I don't know how."

"Then how are we-" Megan started but was cut off by her boyfriend.

"He stopped." Conner stated. We all shot there heads to the GPS and Conner was right. The red dot stopped moving. Kaldur turned to all of us.

"M'gann, we abandon the Bio-Ship and take to the ground." She nodded and landed the ship on a rooftop. "You and Artemis go west. Conner and I will go east. Kid Flash, you'll go south. Robin and Zatanna go north and report if was have located our target. If we have no luck we meet back here in an hour. Are we clear?" Kid Flash did a mock salute.

"Crystal." As we all started to exit, I turned back to see the red dot moving again but slower, wondering where mystery man was exactly. I immediately slumped my shoulders as I glumly got of the Bio-Ship. _Great_

X

The figure manuvered its way over rooftops and around alleyways. _Great... _he thought in fustration,_ I knew I should have stayed away. I help someone and now a giant flying ship is after me_. He jumped down from the rooftop, into an alleyway and looked around slowly. Cars were flying down the street in front of him. Can't go behind him. He really didn't want to discover what was in Star City's sewers. He turned to the right and saw a larger park and behind it..._perfect_. He slowlys formed a portal and seeped into the darkness.

X

_'I hate the woods.' I_ thought grumbled as I hopped over yet another nest from my postiton in the tree.

'_You do?'_ Megan questioned.

_'You didn't complain back in Santa Prisca_.' Wally chimed in from wherever he was.

_'That's different. Santa Prisca is an island and has forests. Star City is a city with nasty, unawesome woods. I just can't get traught in the woods, with its ordinary trees and disease infested raccoons.'_ I replied as I jumped to the next brach on a different tree.

_'But I don't-'_

_'Shut up Baywatch! It's over! She doesn't like woods. Period. End of Story._'

_'Please, Blondie this is so not- Oh I found him!'_ Wally thought proudly.

'_Alright Wally wait for us, we're coming.'_ Kaldur stated.'Ok, I stay on his tra- uh oh.' Wally said.

'_Wally what did you do?'_ I thought dejectively.

_'I just-'_ "AHHH!"

'_WALLY!'_ We all thought as we headed towards our teams cry of pain.

X

The person walked on the ground slowly, already learning from his earlier experience that it was unsafe to fly as these branches were old and unpredictable. He clenched his upper left arm more tightly, blood leaking out of his fingers. He muttered the three words over again while trying to find someplace (he'd hide under a pile of leaves right now) to stay out of sight as it was about 1:00, the sun was high in the sky and these trees were a good distance apart.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metr..." He was about to rest on a tree went he felt it. The strong and sudden appearence of the feeling of anticipation. He changed his mind and keep walking straight, ears now picking up the light crunch of feet against the authum leaves. He stopped and turned around slowly to a bush. Before he could even raise his hand to stop his follow, he was suddenly impacted by a red and yellow blur. Falling to the ground, he bent his head to see an upside down (from his vision) red head male approaching him. Not thinking twice he threw a black beam at him, cause the former to scream out.

"AHHH!" the new comer yelled, holding his eyes. That sound made the cloaked person stopped all plans for getting away. He brought his hands near of his face, blocking the afternoon sun, as if just recognizing he had them. _I just...I hurt someone...with my powers._ He laid there in shock, put off by the quick realization.

"KF, are you ok?!" Someone, a female, called out. KF just groaned in response. He was suddenly attacked by strong, multiple, emotions of determination and worry. Needing to get out of there, he tried to get up but let out a gasp as pain shot up his right leg. Sitting up, he just now noticed that his ankle was lodged inbetween to big rocks. Focusing on concentration instead of the blinding ache, he spread his fingers and two black hand like forces pushed the rocks aside and let the pain travel further up the wounded appendage.

Taking in a deep breath, he continued his search for safe haven.

X

We got there just in time to see our target fly away, soaring over a groaning Wally. Everyone jumped down from their places and ran towards the speedster. I got there first and knelt down next to my best friend.

"Wally, are you..." the green eyed boy waved the hand that wasn't covering his eyes in an airy manner.

"I'm fine, just follow him." he said in a restrained voice. Everyone looked taken aback.

"But Wally...your eyes-"

"Will be fine once you catch him. Now go." He said, clearly standing by his decision. Looking up at Kaldur, I sent him a silent message with my eyes. He apparently got it as he took a deep sigh.

"Alright, M'gann you say here with Wally. The rest of us will move in with caution. Artemis and Zatanna take to the trees, the three of us wil search from the ground. Everybody stay close, we are doing this as a group." He knelt down next to Wally and placed a webbed hand on his shoulder.

"We will be back, my friend." With out any other word we split into our groups, ready to have a word with this stranger.

X

He hobbled through the woods, hand still clenching arm and now with a busted ankle. He would bump into various trees and continuously pause to take in deep breaths to push back the pain. It was just pure luck that he happened to literally stumble across the small pond. He plopped down on green grass, the only thing truely green in this wilderness he has seen so far. He rolled up his sleeve and examined the wound. For some reason it was still bleeding but only slightly, not as much as when he first got it. It was deep but not deep enough to see the bone. Luckily it didn't hit his artery either.

He bit his lip and quickly poured water on it to keep away infection. It didn't do much but it was sufferable. Dropping his sleeve, he bent down to check on his ankle...until he felt it again, the determination, though it was coming in stronger waves. He tried to run away, but started on his bad foot and rapidly fell back on the greenery. That was when his teachings finally came back to him. He stopped fighting. Never should have started in the first place, but now there was nothing he could do. He laid there and waited for them to get him. _I give up._

X

We all ran, the older girls from branch to branch, the boys jumping over rocks on the ground, a nice fifteen feet away from where I was. As my side neared an opening, I slowly began to see grass instead dirt. I also saw what I was looking for. The blue cloak.

I instantly ducked behind a bush and contacted the others. _'Found him. He's near the pond.'_

'_'All right, stay put.'_ Conner thought, I could practically feel him going into bad ass brother mode too.

I rolled my yes and looked back at the blue cloak, the person underneath bunched together in a human ball, his back facing me. He suddenly tensed and jumped forward only to fall back on the grass, laying on his right side. I could faintly see him grabbing his left arm. My eyes widened._ 'Guys, he's hurt.'_ I heard all movement stop. I looked back at the form. He didn't attempt to get back up.

'_Is he...dead?'_ Zatanna asked warily. I rolled my eyes and huffed out a breath.

'_No, 'cause dead things don't breathe. I'm going to check on him-'_ I was cut short.

_'No, you're not! Stay there, it might be a trap.'_ Wally's frantic voice practically screamed. I heald my head at the sudden headache approaching.

_'Robin. Stay. Put.'_ Conner stated.

'_Wally is right, my friend. He might be fooling us.'_ I smirked bitterly, sudden ticked off with the brotherly protectiveness.

'_Well, we'll just ave to see about that, now won't we.'_ And with that I got out of my hidding spot. I inched toward him, basically tipping toeing to the guy. Yet he did nothing. Just laid their. Once I got near his knees, I knelt down and poked him with my finger.

"Hey, you still alive in there?" Okay so maybe I was kinda spooked when he scoffed but it was only out of precaution, not me being afraid. No fear here, he he...

"It took you long enough." He (definitely a he) said softly.

"You were waiting for us?" I asked, slightly confused. _Explains why he didn't get up._

"There no point in running if you know you're going to lose." He stated in the exact same voice, though the time round it was slightly more monotone.

"Lose? We came here to find you so we could thank and congratulate you for helping out the Justice League." This guy scoffed again.

"If chasing me around and demanding me to go to an unknown place with you if thanking me, you've got one twisted version if a welcoming committee." He said, attempting (keyword: attempting) to get up.

"Hey, let me help you." I offered, not waiting for a response as I helped him into an upright position. I felt a liquid stickiness when I touched his arm. My eyes widen. "You're bleeding!" The person flinched.

"It nothing..." he said but I wasn't listening as I took my cape and wrapped it around his wound. I turned back to the woods.

"As you can see, he's not the big bad threat like you said so come out and help me!" Slowly they all crawled out from their marks and came near until they were about three feet away from us. Then I took out some gauze (totally forgot I had it) and wrapped his ankle up. The was slightly trembling but didn't make a noise. Once I finished, Superboy picked him up bridal style (the guy still didn't care, but he keep a good hold on his hood) and we started to head back to the ship.

'_Megan we have aquired him. Head back to the ship.'_ I felt the strangers eyes on me but ignored it. _'Is Wally o...hold on a sec.'_ "What was that?" I asked the guy. He had said something to me, but I didn't hear.

"I didn't...I didn't mean to hurt him." He said in his soft monotone voice. Even though he held no emotion, I knew he ment it. I flashed him a smile.

"Don't worry, Kid Flash is a fast healer." I said as we exited the woods ran acrossed the street. As we were making our way back up to the roof, Conner asked a good question

."So what do we call you? You got a name right?" Artemis ali chimed in.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty sick of mentally calling you 'that guy' or 'blue cloak dude'." The guy was silent for a few seconds and I guessed everyone just thought he ignored the two

."You can call me Ravon."

X

_Two Weeks and Six Days Ago..._

_The woman ran through the halls, looking despreatly for the monks. She burst into the main temple, where she could see the head monks sitting in their chairs, the way they were station made it looked like they were surrounding the little girl with dark blue hair and the puppy with flaming black/blue fur._

_"Gezo, have you seen-" the monk, Gezo, held up his hand._

_"We are already on it, Arella." the monk looked from his position in his chair down at the girl._

_"Kristabelle, we will ask one more time. This isn't a joking matter. Where is he?" Gezo questioned yet the girl remained silent. The woman rushed for the girl, violet hair flying and bent dwn to grab her shoulders._

_"Kristabelle, please, tell me. Where us Raphael?" Arella pleaded, begging violet yes meeting unsure gold ones. The little girl sighed and looked down at her feet, the puppy whining as if sensing her discomfort._

_"Earth. He's on Earth." _

* * *

_**A**_**_/N: Hoped you liked it_**


	3. Banded Together

_Watch Out: Cussing from our favorite female archer in this chapter._

_Chapter Three: Banded Together_

* * *

"Wow! I never knew the team had some much cool stuff in here!" Flash said as he sped about Mount Justice. Batman simply shook his head as he went back to updating the software to the Cave's holographic computer.

"Yeah and they have some good food here too!" Green Arrow announced as he went back to scouaging through the bowels of Young Justice's refrigerator.

"Even I have to admit, Wally's souvenir room is quite impressive." Wonder Woman said, walking back into the mission room.

"Ahhh, and Kaldur's salt water pool is certainly refreshing." Aquaman said as he dried some water droplets out of his hair with a towel. Flash, who was going through their dvd collection, looked over at Superman.

"How come the Watchtower isn't this cool, Clark?" He whined. Superman opened his mouth to answer but Batman did it for him.

"Because we don't have time for that. Plain and simple." He said not looking up from his keyboard. Flash looked at him with a deadpanned expression.

"What? You got bronchitis or something?" This caused a round of snickers as Batman just groaned. "Oh, come on, you walked right into that!" Flash said as he started to laugh. They did this for thirty more minutes, just roaming the premises, until a familiar voice broke them out of their viewing.

"Oh hell no...this is so not happening" Artemis said as she walked into the main room. The older superheros looked up in shock at the undetected appearence and stopped what they were doing (Green Arrow reluctantly pulled the recently made sandwich from his mouth) and turned to the younger team. All seven teen stared at them with deranged looks. Robin cleared her voice.

"What _exactly_ are you guys doing?" she said looking at them with her reserved 'wtf' face.

"Well...you know...just waiting on you..." Superman said, placing his brother's iPod down and getting a glare from said brother."Yeah! We all got bored since you were taking so long!" Flash said, the others (except Batman) nodded.

"You know...if your were so bored you could have helped us out or, I don't know, DID THIS YOUR FUCKING SELVES!" Artemis yelled. She was so not in the mood for this ridiculousness. After all the crazed events of that day, seeing someone going through her shit was not what she wanted to come and witness at the moment (which in actuallity isn't so bad as it was weird but she was just pissed off.)! In the words of the teams' little bird-

"So not feeling the aster." Zatanna muttered as she made her way to the couch to take off her boots. She was so sure there was something crawling in-between her toes...

"Wow Arty, just calm down-" Wally was cut off by the blonde."Calm down?! I still feel queasy from the unwanted Six Flags ride, my hair looks like a fucking squirrel's nest, my ankle hurts like hell and then I have to walk in to see _our_ freakin' mentors snooping through our stuff! Not to mention my boyfriend can't see! Why the hell do I need to fucking calm down?!" She screamed as she fell down on the recliner chair. "So not how I wanted to spend my day off..." She whispered as she closed he eyes and tried to follow through with the ginger's advise. But the Justice League's minds only zoned in on a few words._ "Not to mention my boyfriend can't see!" _

They looked at the boy closely and noticed that his eyes were indeed closed with what looked like a rash going across his eyes. He was leaning into Megan as she was holding his shoulders to guide him around. As if they had a mind link of their own, every member of the advanced team surrounded the young speedster and attacked him with a parade of questions.

"Are you ok?"

"Are you in pain?"

"How did this happen?"

"DO YOU FEEL LIKE YOUR DYING, WALLY?!"

"QUIET!" Everyone turned to the little Robin at her sudden outburst. She blushed at the sudden attention, her Richelle Grayson personality had showed for a bit. "How about everybody just stay traught alright?" she said with a sigh as she walked to her best friend and lead him to the kitchen, helpping him on the bar stool.

"Wally can you open your eyes?" She asked softly. Wally seemed a bit hesistant, which was unusual for someone who liked to do things without a second thought.

"I'll try..."

"No." The group of super powered beings looked at Superboy...well the person he was carrying. He gently got out of the bigger teens' arms and slowly flew to the injured male. "Keep your eyes closed." he said in a monotone voice.

"But what if..." Wally was once again cut off by the mysteriuos teen.

"Keep. Them. Closed." he repeated, sounding emotionless but stern at the same time. It was only when he felt the boy in front of him relax is when he put him palms over his eyes sockets and took a deep breath.

Both teams watched in fasicnation as the silver blue blob that they saw before appear on Wally's eyes. It glowled and sparkled and though it looked strange but it had a certain beauty to it. About minute later it disappeared and Ravon floated backwards. "Now open them." All ocuppants of the room leaned forward as the Wally did as he was told and slowly pried his eyes open. They waited as he blinked once, twice, three times.

"Well?" Megan asked with hope. Wally smiled and that immediately washed away all worry.

"I can see you like I always could." Everyone cheered while Ravon just let out a relieved sigh as he sat down in another bar stool. Wonder Woman turned to him.

"How did you do that?" That stopped all the chatter as they focused on the dark one who was in the attention spotlight. Ravon bent his head and seemed (he still had the stupid hood on) to look do at the ground.

"I-I absured his pain to induce rapid healing on his eyes." He said quitely and if possible they seemed to know he was blushing.

"How?" Aquaman asked. Ravon slowly brought his face, err um hood up and looked at him. He waited for a few seconds before he sighed again.

"I'm a natural empath, my powers are tied to emotion. So I just took away the pain so he could heal faster, but I didn't know it would be that fast..." He muttered, obviously not used to so much attention from strangers. Flash let out a bark of laughter and sped in-between the two seats the boys ocuppied.

"Nah, us speedsters are just naturally fast healers!" He said. Wally started to laugh at his uncle's antics as he got of the stool and walked over to his girlfriend. He then realized that they had formed a slighly large semi circle around the empath.

"Wait. If you could heal with your powers, why didn't you just heal your injuries in the woods?" Kaldur asked and this reminded everyone that their own wasn't the only person to be injured. Flash was gone one second and then was back with a first aid kit, slowly removing the blood soaked cape from the younger boy's arm. Ravon shifted in his seat, from the makeshift bandage or uncomfort they didn't know, and turned his head sideways, away from everyone else.

"I haven't...exactly perfected this power yet..." He said softly. Wally's eyes bugged out as he brought both hands to the sides of his head and stood in a dramatic pose.

"So what would have happened if you had messed up?!" He said in bewilderment. Everyone was shocked at the realization that something could have gone wrong.

"You would still be able to see but probably would have been color blind." Ravon said with not emotion at all, and was rather blunt at how he could have messed up another persons eyesight and not give two shits on the matter.

"And you had no thought on informing us about this before you actually touched his eyes?" Conner said in an irritated tone.

"It wouldn't have mattered. You would have still let me do it cause it was better than risking him be completely blind forever." He said calmly as he pulled his arms out of the his garments sleeves and shrugged part of his cloak over his shoulders, revealing indigo (a darker shade from his cloak) taichi pants and shoes and a black monk sash with no shirt underneath, showing everyone a nice veiw of a lean, toned light gray chest. The teenage girls blushed, much to their boyfriends dismay. Well, except for Robin as she was grinning a smutty grin with an arched eyebrow and this indirectly caused Batman to enter DaddyBat mode.

"Um... if you don't mind...could you tell us who you are." Just as Wally was going to tell them the newcomers name, Ravon reached for the edges of his hood and pulled it back.

"You may call me Ravon. I am fifthteen and from the inter-dimensional relam of Azarath. I'm a natural empath and arrived to Earth three weeks ago." he explained but most doubted any of the female (of all ages) heard half of what he said as they were to busy being memerized by the boys' face. The minute he took of the hood, everyone took in the silky fine texture of his violet hair that reached his shoulders and his almond shaped eyes of the same color, if not a shade darker. He had an oval shaped face with a strong jawline and was an over all hottie. This made Ravon even more uncomfortable. "Stop staring at me like that." He said softly. That snapped them out of it and chourse of apologies went his way.

"Speaking of apologies, isn't there something the Justice League wants to _say_ to Ravon?" Megan said as she placed her hands on her hips and leveled a glare at older team.

"Yeah! Don't you guys know how to thank someone? You scared Ravon shitless! Well, at least I think you did." Artemis said, still looking intimidating as she leaned on Wally to stay off her injured ankle.

"They don't really need to..." Ravon said as he looked down at the floor.

"No Ravon, we do. We shouldn't have approached you in such a way. We'd also like to thank you for saving us and are glad for you help." Aquaman said with a smile. Everyone on his team nodded enthusicasticly and mumured their two bits in. Batman simply nodded. Ravon eyes flashed up at the adults before they went back to the floor.

"I'm not." He said quietly but everyone heard it. "I wasn't suppose to help." Superman took a step forward.

"And why's that?" he questioned softly. This caused Ravon to hunch his shoulders.

"On Azarath, I was raised to be a pacifist." Everyone's eyes widen at this bit of information. "I'm not suppose to get involved in any of this..." They saw a flash of emotion show on his face before he went back to looking just troubled and confused.

"Then why did you help us?" Batman asked. Ravon sighed and just shook his head.

"I...I couldn't just sit around and watch, I was actually getting something from the farmers market when it all happened...and when that thing grabbed the little girl. This goes against everything I've ever been taught but I just didn't seemed to care...and than I zapped that man into unconciousness. I didn't mean-" He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he came face to face with Black Canary, who had a caring smile on her face.

"But you saved hundreds of others from being hurt, including us. Or do you feel bad for doing that?" She asked. Ravon's eyes widened ever so slightly and gave his head a small shake.

"No but..." He was interuppted by Green Arrow.

"You also took away that man's pain, so you didn't really hurt him." Ravon looked up and stared in what seemed to be a mixture of bewilderment and disbelief.

"Yes, but I hurt your friend..." Wally laughed and and waved his hand in a disconcerning manner.

"That might be true but you also healed me like that other guy so no harm done here!" The freckled boy answered cheerfully. His mentor chimed in.

"Don't you see kid, everything you did has been for everyone else's benefit! You used your powers for the greater good, dispite you having to use forceful tactics." Flash smiled as he finished the last stitch to the former's wound. He wiped it with perxoide and began to rub some Neosporian on it before he wrapped it up with some guaze.

"And it helps that you genuinely care about those you hurt." Robin chimed in. Others nodded.

"You did good." Conner said

"It was us who is at fault as you are the only one who is hurt." Kaldur said as he watched Flash rewrap his ankle.

"You all say I did good...but why do I fell so..."

"You can't just turn back on a life's worth of teachings in one day." To everyone's suprise, it was Batman who spoke up. "Instead you learn to adapt to the situaution and mend those teachings with what you believe." Ravon nodded and took a deep breath and once again his face was an emotionless mask.

"Thank you." Ravon told Batman. Suddenly Megan's face brightened.

"Hello, Megan! How about we let Ravon joined the team?" She asked her comrades. The Teens looked enlighted yo have another member and they all turned to their mentors for the their decision.

"Well, I don't see why not." Wonder Woman said as she gave a simple shrug.

"Yeah, like what's one more member going to do?" Aquaman said happily.

"This could help their team bonding." Black Canary stated. The team just kept getting happier by the minute. Green Arrow nodded and Superman smiled. Flash gave a thumbs up and they all turned to Batman.

"Well, Batman, what do you think?" Superman questioned his best friend. Batman looked around and saw all the expecting faces. It was when Robin ran forward and looked him with those big baby bird eyes that he knew she was using under her mask.

"Please Daddy?" she said. Batman sighed, as she knew she was his weakness.

"Fine." Everyone jumped up and down and cheered. Black Canary looked over to the new member.

"So what to you say Ravon?" She didn't get the respond she wanted, actually she didn't get a respond at all. "Ravon?" This caused everyone to there to the purplette as he was intently staring at the floor. Robin walked over to the boy and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ravon? Are you okay?" That seemed to snap him out of his daze as he looked up and meet everyones eye.

"Being on a team could be emotionally exhausting...not to mention you chased me all over the city for no reason..." The League flushed at this. "..and you did attack me for no reason..." At this Wally sheepishly put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

"He he, yea, sorry 'bout that..." he said. Everyone started to look doubtful. Ravon continued.

"But..." They looked at hime with puppy dog eyes.

"But you also helped me come to terms with my actions...and you did patch up my wounds..." he directed that statement towards Flash. Everyone started to look hopefully and Ravon sighed. They held their breaths. "So I guess I could join a team, since I'm new to Earth and all." he muttered and blushed as they all yelled with joy. He was so tackled by Robin, then Zatanna, Wally and the rest of the team. The Justice League all smiled at the interaction. Megan was just about to exploded with delight.

"Welcome to the team!"

* * *

**A/N: Hoped this was good enough. I pictured Ravon as Nightwing from the Teen Titan Comics, but yea know, with gray skin and purple hair.**


	4. Shop Your Heart Out

_The team knows Robin's secret identity._

_~"Hey"~ : Telephone conversation._

_Chapter 4: Shop Your Heart Out_

* * *

_September 6, 2013 11:36 a.m_

Ravon walked in the kitchen at the Mountain that Sunday morning asYoung Justice insisted that he stay the night after all the trouble they caused him. He was the first one up, then Megan and Conner, Kaldur, Zatanna and Wally soon followed. Robin and Artemis came a little later throught the zeta beams. Their mentors (and Wonder Woman) came in the middle of breakfast and they all soon finished.

"So besides healing and floating, what else can you do?" Robin asked. They had just introduced everyone in the room by name and age last night and were now getting onto the powers.

"What do you mean?" Ravon asked as he walked over to the lounge, Robin right behind him.

"Power wise, I mean. Like I am a master of martial arts and have been doing gymnastics my whole life. This helps me sneak around when I partol with Batman or go on stealth missions with the team." She said as she took the seat next to him.

"Yeah and Baywatch here has super speed, while I'm an expert archer." Artemis said from her position in Wally's lap. Wally just shook his head at the nickname.

"Oh." Ravon said, his soft voice going back to monotone.

"Like what was that black stuff you did with you hands." Megan said as she flew in with some drinks. Everyone took one except for Ravon.

"That was Soul-self. I basically took some of my soul and projected it from my body. That 'black stuff' was its corporeal form." He stated and waited for the person to reveal their powers. Robin, being the ever so clever detective that she is, realized this and spoke up.

"Conner is like Superman except he can't fly or shoot lasers from his eyes, but he can jump really high and has infrared vision!" she piped up and the others soon caught on to this give and share game.

"I can mend my soul-self into solid constructs and can form domes, barriers and walls if needed. I also have telekinesis." he said and Megan perked up.

"So do I! I'm also a telepath." Then suddenly Megan and Ravon looked at each other and stayed like that for a few minutes, leaving the others confused. Megan let out another shriek of joy causing everyone to jump back.

"Ohhh, we have some much in common Ravon! Maybe you can help me master my powers." Ravon simply nodded.

"Wait what?" Wally asked, not understanding what just went down. Megan gasped at this and lightly hit her head.

"Hello, Megan! Ravon is a telepath too only he has fully mastered his powers. He can also tell if someone's mind has been tampered with, right Ravon?" He nodded again.

"I am from Atlantis, so I am able to breathe underwater. Like your solid constructs, I can do that with water and can channel electricity through the eel tattoos on my arms." Ravon now seemed slightly interested and flew off the couch to sit next to Aqualad. He slowly brought his hand to the older boys' arms and let his fingers ghost over the tattoo. He could, if only slightly, feel the Atlantean's skin vibrate from the electricity generating from the tattoos.

"These tattoos...their magical aren't they?" The empath said softly. Kaldur looked shocked.

"Yes...but how did you-"

"I am a sorcerer and my powers are best controlled when I say certain spells. The one from before works best as it allows me to draw on the power from Azarath." He said, not looking at the anyone.

"Woohoo! We are going to get along great!" Zatanna said proudly while Ravon just looked confused.

"Oh, right! I can use magic too, but I channel my abilities by speaking backwards." Ravon looked impressed for a quick second before he went back to a nuetral expression. He sighed.

"I can also teleport between dimensions and things more simple like walls."

"You can teleport through dimensions?!" Wally exclaimed, which made his girlfriend turned around and smacked him upside the head.

"Dumbass, how do you think he _got_ to Earth?" He pouted and muttered something under his breath but didn't responsed.

"So, Ravon, how do you like Earth so far?" Megan asked. Everyone toned in to hear the answer.

"It's nice...it's just that you guys feel so loudly." He replied. There was a small silence that covered the room before Wally started to snicker.

"We..._feel loudly_ here?" He asked. The others shook their heads at their fellow members antics.

"Yes. On Azarath, everyone's emotions are more..._calm_ and subtle. While here, its like I could read your heart on a sleeve or your feelings are yelling in my ears. But I've gotten used to it." Everyone nodded. Conner spoke up next.

"So why are you on Earth? From what Zatanna said, this Azarath place is suppose to be like paradise." As Ravon took in the question, his eyes seemed to get this distant look in them.

"Family...problems is the best way I can put it." He said. Artemis grunted in understanding.

"A little away time will do you good. Trust me."

X

"So what do you think of him?" Superman asked his friends as they looked as their protégé's converse with the new member. Wonder Woman just shrugged and looked at the empath.

"I'm not really sure. His story sounds believable but we don't have anyone to back it up." she said. Green Arrow placed his hands on both of their shoulders.

"Relax you guys! We'll keep a close eye on him and besides," He smiled when the group teenagers suddenly burst into laughter. "They seem to be having a great time."

"It doesn't matter if their having fun. Their saftey comes first." Batan said stoticly. Flash went over to the Dark Knight.

"Oh come one Bruce, did you see how distraught he was over hurting Wally? He obviously has a heart." Black Canary nodded with the speedsters' words.

"He'll tell us more with time. And besides, he should be iffy about us since we basically went on an all out man hunt on him."

"I thik he is a reliable young man, Bruce. Just give him a chance." Aquaman said.

"Chances sometimes get people hurt." Bruce muttered to himself.

X

"What is that shin dig you got on?" Wally asked Ravon, pointing to his clothes. Ravon looked down at his attire and shrugged.

"This is what most males wear in Azarath, but only those who are studying the mystic arts. Others wear robes. The monks wear a mixture of both." He said simply.

"So what do the females wear?" Robin asked.

"Mostly skirts, blouses, loose pants. Sandels or slippers like this." He held up his foot to show them. He suddenly felt waves of irriation coming from the four girls. His face remained impassive. "But don't worry, the head monk of Azarath is a female." The irriation was soon switched with satification.

"So that's all you got?" Conner said and Megan smacked his arm lightly. "What? Unless he brought tons of those, for all I know he only has his monk clothes."

"He's right. This is all I have to wear." Ravon seemed unfazed by Conner's insensitivity. The girls looked at him before they all got up and huddled together, leaving the boys confused and left out. The girls stared at each other and since they kept changing their facial expressions, they must have been having a telepathic conversation. They then nodded and turned to Ravon, Robin pulled out her phone and waited for the other person to answer.

~"Hello, Barbara?"

_"Ricky?"_

"No Bill Clinton, yes it's me!"

_"Well, sorry if I'm noot an early brid like you! Bats are nocturnal, sheesh. Now what do you need?"_

"We have a Fash-Clash here at the Mount."

_"How bad is it?"_

"He's wearing monk pants."

_"...Meet me at the Central City Mall in two hours."_

They all stared at Robin as she talked on the phone. "Hello, Barbara?...No Bill Clinton, yes it's me!...We have a Fash-Clash here at the Mount..." She turned her head to Ravon, gave him a once over and then went back to her conversation. "He's wearing monk pants." She smirked at the other's response before she ended the call.

"Wally, let Ravon borrow your shoes. Conner give him one of you t-shirts. Kaldur give him one of your black hoodies." Zatanna said while Megan nodded along. The three boys looked at each other.

"And why would we do that?" Conner asked. Megan twirled in the air and clapped her hands once.

"We're taking him shopping!" All three boys went to get the required garments with out a second thought.

X

_September 6, 2013 1:25 p.m_

"So who are we fixing up?" One Barbara Gordon asked as she placed her hands on her hips. She was wearing a denim skirt with a blue fitted t-shirt with the Batman logo on it.

"Babs, meet Ravon, the newest member to the team! Ravon this is Barbara aka Batgirl." Robin said, whispering the last part in the Azarathians' ear. Barbara looked at him up and down, giving a small nod of approval.

"I swear, Young Justice is made up of hotties." She walked around him and studied the teen as if he was a piece of art. "Slim built, tall about 6'2," She grabbed his upper arm and squeezed it, doing the same to his stomach. "Mhmm, definitely toned." She turned to Ricky, hands still on the only males' abs. "You got your credit card." Richelle nodded and flashed a gold card from her wallet.

"Unlimited." Barbara smirked.

"Perfect."

...

They went to Forever Sixteen first. Artemis, who was wearing a green crop top and a pair of skinny jeans, turned to her female friends. "Ok, so what are we looking for?" Barbara stepped forward.

"Well, nothing baggy since he has a lean figure. I was going for...the hipster look, what do you think?" The girls nodded.

"I can see it. He has the body and the looks, plus he's a pacifist so it goes right along." Zatanna said. She was wearing a sleevless white blouse with yellow shorts.

"Thats definitely traught enough for him." Ricky said. Ravon thought out of all of the girls, she looked the most different in her civvies. Instead of the red, black and yellow color scheme her costume had, she wore much brighter attire. She had on a white v-neck with jean shorts and brown knee high boots, that was all pulled together with her signature black hoodie, sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Her short hair was pushed back by a light blue head band and was way wavier than it was two hours ago. Her bright blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Oh, this going to be fun!" Megan proclaimed, her now caucasian skin grasping onto his light gray arm and pulled him to the store.

X

"I wonder how Ravon is fairing." Kaldur said as he made his way into the kitchen. Wally was stacking up any food he could see in his arms while Conner was watching his static program on the television. The League had left for the waterfall room until the girls come back, taking the socreres blood soaked cloak with them. Kaldur opened the refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle.

"Ahh..he'll be fine. Besides it didn't look like he mind being with five teenage cuties." He said as he made his way to the lounge and dropped all the bagged goods on the floor. "Not that he has shown any emotion since he's been here." Kaldur took a seat in the recliner.

"Maybe that's just the way he is. Conner was angry for a long time before he warmed up to us and even now he still a little angry." Conner nodded, eyes not leaving the screen.

"Hmm...well whatever. Who wants to watch Boomerang?" Wally suggested, already reaching for the remote.

X

_Spetember 6, 2013 2:10 p.m_

"Oooo, let's go here!" Megan offered, pointing to Shoes-N-Stuff. The girls walked in eagerly while Ravon was a little hesistant. They had just spent a good 45 minutes in Forever Sixteen and all they got was three short sleeved shirts. But Zatanna said that that wasn't even as long as she expected! He sighed and sulk into the shoe found the girls in the back and he took a seat on the bench and waited for their bickering to begin.

"I say Converse's are more his style." Artemis stated, holding up a pair of purple hightops for an example.

"I don't know. I say Vans are more up his alley." Barbara said as she showed the archer a pair of gray hightops. Zatanna scuffed.

"Maybe he wants a pair of Nikes. They would look good on him in this color." She held up a pair of black and blue ones. Megan, who was wearing her black and yellow Happy Harbor Bubblebees varsity tee with a pair of dark shorts, held up a pair of black Toms.

"These would so go great with any outfit!" Ricky stepped in between the fueding girls and had her hands up in a calming gesture.

"Ladies, ladies, all of your choices are excellent," the girls smiled at this. "But..." A pair of shoes were suddenly pulled from behind Ricky's back. "We all know these Oxfords are the _right_ choice." This cause them to start yelling at each other. The emotionless boy just sighed and dropped his head.

X

"Do you think they broke him yet." Wally questioned from his upside down position on the couch, legs swinging back and forth from their resting place on the back of the couch.

"There's five of them Wally, of course he's broke." Conner said as he watched the gray tomcat chase the small brown mouse with the hammer.

"Ravon is strong, he can most likely fair against his teammates." Kaldur said as he placed the now clean cloak on a hanger and laid it on the small foot rest by his chair.

"But, like come one Kaldur, their five girls _shopping_! They'll turn into totally different people and would attack their own kind if their proven wrong about something. That happened when me and Arty went to the mall and I told her that there was no point in buying the hat she was going to get and she gave me a 15 minute lecture on the benefits as to why she should get the hat. And then she made me pay for it!" The red head explained as he at some sweet and sour chips.

"Prehaps, or maybe the girls will go easy on our new friend." The two other boys looked at Kaldur then each other and shook their heads."Nah." they said at the same time. Wally picked up the remote again.

"Who wants to watch Animal Plant?"

X

_September 6, 2013 2:30 p.m_

"Where to next guys?" Zatanna asked. They were sitting on the benches by the water fountain. After their little arguement, they ended up buying all the shoes and had entered another store after that. There they had purchases a long black peacoat, five pairs of skinny jeans, a six scarves - three plaid and three solidary colors with hardly visible patterns - leather gloves, a few black, blue and indigo long sleeved v-necks and a gray they still thought he need more clothes.

"Yeah, since he's on the team, he's going to need a uniform." Ricky said. The girls looked around and spotted one store that caught their attention. _**Flaming Disscussion**_ the sign said. They smiled at each other and soon dragged the single male to the store.

X

_"See as the elephant is attacked by the lion pack, it is slowly weakening and dying. Another pack attacks her baby elephant while she is mauled to death..."_ The host of the show said to the camera in her british accent as she witnessed the larger animal getted attacked. Wally, now up right, had eyes that looked similar to dish plates as they watched this happen. Kaldur looked at it with slight interest and Conner leaned in with morbid fascination. Wally grabbed he remote and flipped through the tv guide. He looked up at his friends.

"Dr. Sexy M.D?" He asked, his voice cracking.

X

_September 6, 2013 5:45 p.m_

"Ok, I think thats it gang." Barbara said as they sat at a booth in the food court, three large shopping bags added to their collection. They had gotten seven pairs of the each clothing item for his uniform and brought him two pairs of black steel toe combat boots. A total of three hours of shopping and by then it was already dark outside. The girls were drinking sweet teas and had some fries from McDonalds while Ravon settled for a fruit salad, peach sparkling water and a blackberry greek yogurt from the the Jumba Smoothie Bar. Artemis come to the table, having just brought a pretezl and raised an eyebrow at the empath's food choice.

"Are you vegan or something?" She questioned as she took a seat next to Ricky. The others giggled as Ravon sighed but didn't say anything. "Alright, just asking." She turned to their little bird. "You know what I find funny."

"What" Ricky asked as she sipped on her drink. Artemis smirked.

"How you and Ravon are the same age but he's wicked taller than you." She said as she bit into he pretezl. Ricky choaked on her sweet tea and her friends bursted into a fit of laughter, Ravon not fazed as he bit into a pineapple cube.

"I can't help it if my acrobatic movements stunt my growth a little! And I'm still growning so you can't say shit!" She said as she stole a peice of the archers snack, blushing in embrassment.

"Richelle, you're 5'3 1/2. I doubt your going to get taller than 5'5 at most." Ricky just pouted. Ravon placed his hardly eaten food into a plastic bag and got up since he was on the edge.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. Barbara sat there agape.

"Damn, he's mega hot and has a sexy smooth voice?! He's definitly a lady killer." she announced. They all laughed when Ravon took this as an insult, if puzzel/distrubed his facial expression was anything to go by.

"Don't worry Rae, she ment that alot of girls will fall for your looks." This seemed to calm him down as his face went back to being its unconcerned look as he turned and walked to the exit. The girls blinked as they got up and looked around to see that their cargo was gone. Megan looked up and pointed to Ravon, and they realized he had all the bags.

"At least he knows whose job it is." Artemis said. They laughed once more before they moved towards the parking lot.

X

_"You have to give the Jimmy his older brothers' disease in order to find out what's wrong with him." Dr. Sixeme told the two distraught parents._

_"But then Sean would die!" The mother whispered as tears fell down her face._

_"He was already going to die as his recurring lukemiea was weaking his body. At least this way Jimmy could survive." Dr. Sixeme answered instantly._

_"Your asking us to kill one of our boys to save the other?!" The father yelled as the hugged his sobbing wife._

_"It's your you rather have one dead son or two?" Dr. Sixeme said as he walked out of the private room and left to meet with his diagnostic team._

"Damn why he have to say it like that?" Wally said as it went to commerical.

"That was the only way he was probably going to get throught to them." Green Arrow said as he ate some of Wally's fruit snacks. Half way through the show, the Leaguers came back from whatever they were doing and were in the kitchen or the lounge watching the television drama. The Flash and Green Arrow decided to sit in the little stools in the lounge.

"But he's basically forcing them to kill the kid." Flash said as he slurped on his orange soda. Conner shrugged and Kaldur nodded.

"At least Sean's willing to do it." They all tilted there head in consideration at that.

"True, like if I found out I was dying and I had what they needed to heal one of you guys I do it since I'm already going to die." Wally stated.

"Awww, now thats a real hero." Black Canary said and they all started to laugh.

"Shhhh! It's back on!" Wonder Woman shouted and they all quieted down.

"_Dr. Sixeme, tell me you weren't as incompassionate as I heard!" Lila asked angrily._

_"They had to hear it straight out, Lila, or they would be still holding onto that imagination that they could save them both." Dr. Sixeme said as he signed a clipboard and handed it back to the surgen who gave it to him._

_"Kurt! Their kids are dying! Can you have heart?"_

_"I do have a heart. Its right here." He pointed his finger a little to the right from the center of his chest. She gave him the look but he ignored it. _

_"This is Pre-Med knowledge, Lila. As for the feelings, their in there. I think somewhere near my apendix." Lila stopped and this caused Kurt to stop to. Then she slapped him_.

"Damn..." Everyone in the lounge said.

_"I hope your satified, Doctor."_

"Are you guys watching Dr. Sexy M.D?" a familiar voice said. Everyone screamed and they turned towards the entrance to see the girls in their civvies and one figure hidden behind all the bags he was carrying. It was Robin who spoke.

"Well...umm...maybe?" Wally said sheepishly. She only nodded before she jumped over the couch and landed in her best friends' lap.

"Ooo, this one's good. I can't believe those kids-" She was cut short as Wally's hand was covering her mouth.

"Silence! I will kill you if you spoil _another_ tv show ending!" Wally shouted and Batman raised an eyebrow.

"So how was shopping?" Aquaman asked. Ravon sighed and set the bags on the floor before he sat on his bar stole and laid his head in between his arms.

"Told you they broke him." Wally said to Kaldur before his girlfriend came out of no where and smacked his head. "OW! You know, I'm might have brain damage from all the times you do that!" Artemis shrugged.

"I'll take my chances." She said.

"Anyway, it went great Aquaman. We got everything we needed." Barbara said as she sat on the arm of the couch.

"Oh, Ravon since you'll be joining the team and you just came to Earth, we're going to enrolled you into Happy Harbor High School. That's where Zatanna, Megan and Conner go." Black Canary said. The girls looked at each other with mischeivous smirks on their faces.

"Yea! More shopping!" Megan said happily. Ravon just groaned.

X

_September 6, 2013 10:45 p.m_

He pushed the leaves away from his face, and ducked under certain branches. He hadn't been here after all the madness that has happened in the last few days. He finally came into the clearing and saw the small run down, abandoned house. He opened the door and flew around before he came to a roll up matt in the middle of what used to be a living room. He made sure his knapsack was till their before he laid down on the sighed as he looked up at the stars through the hole in the roof. Everything was calm and the crickets sang him a lullaby with the trees as back up. Pulling his now restored cloak around him, he through what resemebled a blanket over him. He was lucky it wasn't that cold in September in Star City. He thought about everything that went down in the last 48 hours.

He helps out a few heros and gets chased all across Star City. He's able to rest for a while until another group chases him, during which he hurts his arm, sprained his ankle, hurt a perosns eyes before he finally gave up and went with them. He fixes the boys eyes and then finds out they were going to congratulate him and help him accept what he did was good. They offered him a home on their team and gave him a room in their mountain head quarters. He then befriended them - Robin, Wally, Artemis, Conner, Megan, Kaldur, Zatanna and their respected mentors - and they exchange a bit of information about each other before he was dragged to the mall by the girls, were they proceeded to by him clothes(His ankle thobbed from having to walk around for three hours but he ignored this). And they all did this with open arms.

This was nothing like what he read about Earth and their history. Instead of the cold hearted warriors from the nnfiction novels, Younge Justice and the Justice League were nothing like that. Their kindness reminded him of his mother's stories of her early childhood before she lived here, in this very run down house by the small lake. This was after she ran from her parent house in Gotham. And after she found out they died from an overdose...

Pushing that aside, he began to think about all those good memories he had obtained, Ravon closed his eyes and attempted to go to sleep.

**_A/N: I liked this chapter :)_**


	5. SoS AN

**_Stupid yet helpful author's note_**

**_dear my lovely readers,_**

**_Ok guys so i already have the next chapter dont but i think it wuld be to soon to add it. so if there is anything you want to see in the story, just PM me and it will mostlikely be made into a chapter_**

**_~ Ms. Pineapples_**


	6. School House Rock

**Ok, not gonna have a lot of the Team but you will deffinately see most of these OC's in the story. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

"So I heard we're getting a new student!" Wendy Harris exclaimed at the end of the Bumblebees early morning practice.

"Lily saw him at the office yesterday and told me he's uber hot!" Stacy yelled as she jumped on Megan's back with a sigh.

"He has the most amazing eyes!" Lily said as she played with her brown hair. The girls rounded the corner so they were at the front of the school. Coincidentally, they met up with the football team by the steps. Megan skipped over to Conner, who was the Hornets running back, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh yeah? Describe him to us." Kevin, the wide receiver on the football team, asked the girls. The rest of the team followed. Lily clapped her hands together.

"Well let's see, he's tall with semi-pale skin and long black hair and OH! There he is right now!" Lily yelled pointing to the front gates, where a teen was currently given the spotlight of Happy Harbor High's student body. Megan looked at her fellow cheer members and saw that they basically had hearts in their eyes. She smirked at her boyfriend.

_'I guess the appearance rearranger is working for him.'_ Megan said, looking towards the watch the new comer was wearing.

_'Yea.'_ Conner simply thought.

_'Now go introduce us to your 'cousin'!'_ Conner nodded. Megan took that as a sign to start her performance.

"Hey! Raphael, over here!" she yelled at the black haired boy. Said boy looked up and started walking towards them, emotionless as always. Lily turned to her friend.

"You know who he is?!" Megan nodded."Gah! Why didn't you say something before I said all that embarassing stuff?!" she exclaimed, cheeks red.

"Girl, everything you say is embarassing." Karen stated bluntly. Megan simply laughed and hugged Ravon's arm.

"Hello Megan," Ravon said softly as he turned his head and looked at her entourage. They were giving him strange looks, but the feeling of affection rolled off of them in waves. "Megan's...friends?" One of them ran up to him.

"Hiii! I'm Lily!" She shook his hand enthusiastically and turned around and pointed out her friends. "That's Karen-"

"Sup, sweetheart." An African American girl said to him, another, bigger African American male wrapped her eyes around her waist and glared at him. His face stayed indifferent.

"Stacy-"

"Ello my new mo fucka!" The blonde with short hair yelled from her now handstand position.

"Wendy-"

"Hello!" A girl with black hair and blue eyes said gently.

"Jennifer-"

"Hey new guy." A girl with tan skin and dark brown hair (of hispanic origin if her accent and looks we're anything to go by)

"And Kaityln."

"Whatever, yea, hi." An Asian girl said ignoring the world around her, not even noticing when Kevin rubbed his nose against her neck, arms wrapped around her waist.

Lily turned back and tilted her head, leaning in so close their noses were almost touching. "And you are?" she said.

"Easy girl, down Lily." Stacy said, now standing up right, and pulled Lily's collar back a reasonable distance. Lily whimpered. "Staaaaay." Lily huffed but did as she was told. "Good girl." Stacy than gave Lily a pack of gum, who happily opened it.

"Guys this is Raphael Roth, Conner's cousin." Megan said as the redhead jumped into a dramatic pose someone who stand in if they were revealing something new. And in the eyes of the Bumblebee cheer squad, this Raphael was a sight to behold. Just few, maybe two inches shorter than his cousin, (and Conner was at least 6'4!) the boy had on a silk gray dress shirt with the first three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing his nice semi-pale toned arms and chest. He wore low riding black skinny jeans and a pair of gray Vans. He also had a dark leather brown messenger bag hanging of his right shoulder. But of course it was his face that got most of the attention, with his wavy shoulder length hair and especially his dark violet eyes. So yes, the cheerleaders were definitately swooned. And their boyfriends didn't like it one bit. So between the glares and the heart felt sighs, it was save to say that Raphael was utterly confused.

"Why does everyone start are me like that?" He asked Megan, who once again laughed while Conner shook his head, a small smile showing.

"Don't worry Rae, they're just jealous that you'll steal their girls is all." Conner said as he smirked at his team, but this didn't help Raphael at all. Soon the tall Afrian American stood infront of him with a protective stare.

"Name's Mal Duncan, quarterback of Happy Habor's football team." Mal said with a deep voice, hand held out infront of him. Raphael took the hand and gave it a good shake, but suprised the team when Mal's eyes widened.

"Raphael Roth, status unknown of Happy Habor's student body." Rae said stoically, blank stare never wavering. Mal smirked at the kid while he shook out his hand from the former death grip of a hand shake. The team's linebacker, Jack, sped over at a speed that Wally would be impressed with and slowly circled at the younger teen. He soon gave out a a grunt of confirmation.

"Yep, definitely related to Mr. Muscles!" He announced. Stacy gave her brother an annoyed look, one that kind of reminded Rae of Artemis when she's with Wally.

"Dumbass, we already concluded that seeing as they just said the kids Kent's cousin!" she said loudly, almost smacking the her twin behind the head if he didn't duck at the last minute.

"No but even if they didn't, don't you see?" he said, now beside the boy in question hands aiming at his face. Everybody, even Megan and Conner, leaned in to see what he was talking about.

"See what! His handsome face? His gorgeous eyes? His silky hair? What the fuck are we seeing?!" Stacy cried out, now currently on her knees, pulling her hair in frustration. Jack chuckled.

"His facial expression! Or, well, lack off. But doesn't he remind you of the Conner of two years ago?!" This got a mixed reaction of recognition, annoyance and blunt ignorance. Finally the warning bell rang and the students who had been hanging around the sceen started to pile into the school.

"Your alright Roth, how bout you each lunch with us huh?" Kaitlyn said but didn't wait for an answer as she walked into the school. Soon the others followed and just as they were about to part ways, Megan grabbed his shoulder.

"You'll do fine, ok? Ask for help if needed and try to make some friends. See you at lunch!" The martian then took off down the hall, drowning into the sea of teenagers.

X

"Gahhhh!" A teenage girl yelled, as she bursted into the garage that late afternoon. The four other girls looked up at their leader.

"What is it now, Marcy?" Ginny, a girl with pink shoulder length hair and pale skin, questioned as she hit a few notes on her keyboard.

"Yea, girl, what's got you so hyped?" Antonia asked, this one with black hair an red streaks, not looking up from where she was tunning her guitar.

"I...met a boy!" Marcy said in a sing song voice. Everyone looked up at that. Boys usually didn't get their lead singer so hyperactive. Terra, who was by her drum set, sat down on her stool while Luna, their manager, continued to type on her laptop but they knew she was listening. Seeing that she had their attention, she rushed forwarrd and ploped down in a fluffy revolving chair. She leaned in to tell her tale.

"Ok, so i was walking in the halls..."

X

The bell rang and signaled that it was second period. Tons of kids made their way to their lockers, searching out friends in the short five minutes they had to mingle. One boy in perticular was pullng out his books, occasionally looking at his schudule for guidance. He soon closed his locker and turned around to head for his AP social studies class...but he didn't get very far as suddenly, what seemed like a sack of potato's ramed into his front, causing him and the load to fall down.

"Watch it, jack-" the potato sac, which turned out to be a girl around his age, yelled but stopped mid-sentence when she opened her eyes. Her cheeks flushed and her jaw went slack, eyes widening sightly. The boy just stayed on the floor, an raised an eyebrow at the girl above. Neither had realized the hallways had gone silent until they heard a click, then another and then a couple of chuckles hear and giggles there. "HOLY SHIT!" The girl, who was wearing a elbow sleeve length white poets shirt with a red corset, ripped low riding black leather jeans and ankle combat boots, yelled and clumsily made her way off of him and ran down the hall in her original direction, some phones followed her down her path. This left the teenage boy, lying on the ground, once again utterly confused.

X

"You basically body slamming the guy is not the formal way of meeting, Marcy." Toni said as she looked towards the platnium blonde she called her friend.

"That poor, handsome boy!" Terra said dramaticly, clasping her hands for effect. "How cruel of you the leave him all on his lonesome in the halls filled with those rafished piranhas! How betrayed he must have felt when, after you tackled and straddled hism, you scurry away with not even a goodbye kiss." She then began to make the duck face and kissing noises, the other member laughing along. Marcy blushed and pouted, waving her hands around to get their attention once more.

"Well, yeah, but thats not all! We also talked in our fourth period AP Spanish Lit. class!"

X

The girl immedately recognized the boy as he sat down in the back row, near the window. She knew she had to apologize, and she knew it had to be now or she would never be able to face him ever again, which would be hard because she reallly wanted to see his face often. So, fifteen minutes into the lesson, she ripped a sheet out of her binder and wrote a quick message. She crumbled it up, waited for the right timing (when the teachers back was turned) and launched it from her position in the middle of the room. Some of the students either looked at her weirdly or ignored her completely. The paper cannon flew and hit its target in the upper arm. Said target looked around, while she tried not to look to suspious (she sat stiff and rigid in her seat, puckered her lips and looked straight at the board, trying not to breathe, as he opened it and read the message.)

_Sorry for jumping you in halls. We coolioz?,':\_

He didn't show any emotion as he took his pen and started righting down his response, which kind had her freaked at the moment. He soon folded it into a perfect airplane and, not looking her way, threw it across the room like she had, only with more grace. it landed perfectly on her desk and she quickly unfolded it.

_Yes, we're cool._

She then let out a deep silent sigh, his neat cursive sending a punch of relief to her body. She then took her pencil and asked a question started and repeated her note passing method, except this time it hit him on the side of his head. He once again bent down to retrevie it and read it.

_Names Marcy, btw. what's urs, Non-Emoticon Dude? 8P_

This process went on for a few more minutes, giving away the simple get-to-know-you questions. That is until, in mid flight, the teacher caught it with his hand. In his heavy accent(1) he said very loudly.

"White. Roth. Lunch detention!" Marceline hit her head on her desk and Rapheal gave a simple face palm.

X

"So that's where you were at lunch." Ginny said off handedly, fixing the skirt to her purple Lolita dress. Toni was shaking her head, tsking ever now and then.

"You...have major guy issues. How'd you get him detention on his first day?" she questioned.

"Hey I got detention too!" Marcy protested.

"That doesn't suprise us anymore." Luna said, English accent clearly evident as she type up something on her laptop, a faint smirk painting her lips. Terra tried to get them back into focus.

"Marcy is there anything else you wanted to tell us of mystery boy?"

"His name's Raphael, and of course! Don't you want to know what happened in detention?"

X

"You're late Mrs. White." Mr. Hernandez annocuced as the girl entered the room holding a Bloody Pineapple shopping bag.

"So I can't even get lunch in _lunch_ detention? What bull is that?" she scoffed as she put a Mango Banana smoothie on Raphael's desk. He looked up at her, somehow asking a silent question she somehow understood.

"Your favorite right?" She said as she sat in the seat next to him. She felt the silent thanks that went through the air as he sipped the frothy drink. They started to eat their lunch and after a 16 antagonizing minutes a crumpled piece of paper rolled on Raphael's said of the conjoined table.

_Sorry for jumping you AND giving you detention. Still coolioz?_

Raphael sighed a little and turned to look at her face, cherry red lips forming a pout, smokey eyelids hardly seen as her emerald green eyes were wide open. He wrote a response then rolled it back.

_Yes, we're cool._

X

Marcy passed around the written conversation, and everyone said a round of "AWWWs". Antonia jumped up, looking like a gothic superhero with her hands on her hips and red vest like shirt and ripped black shorts with white crosses on it. "Ok, y'all are meant to be!" This is where Marcy deflated in her seat.

Terra raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Mar Mar?"

"He's cool with the Boaster Bugs."

A round of gasps followed.

"You sure?"- Ginny

"He sounded nice."- Terra

"Maybe it's a mistake" - Antonia. But all their attempts were in vain as Marcy just shook her head dejectedly.

"If only..."

X

So as it turned out, the two teens had three classes together, much to Marcy's enjoyment. She was just about to ask for his number when she heard the only thing she didn't want to hear.

"Little Kent!" Both teen froze up but for two different reason. Raphael, so he could see who called him, and Marcy's, so she could know if there was enough time to escape. She really didn't want to face them right now. But there was no turning back, as the annoying pests were now only a few feet away. A blonde girl with short hair, slightly taller than her five foot four height, walked up with her whole prep squad following her. She stepped up into Raphael's 'bubble' and swung an arm around his shoulders. "We were just about to go to see that new Frankenstein movie. You in?"

"Actually I was-"

"Acually he was hanging with me." Marcy said as she turned around and put her hands on her hips. Stacy looked at her and a guy who looked exactly like her chuckled.

"Well isn't that a tuffy for you. I'm older I get what I want first." Stacy said as she pulled herself of the new guy in snarled in Marcy's direction.

"If you keep making that face, it'll stay like that and be even uglier. So please don't put me through that pain, I already have to see you everyday at your normal level." Some of Stacy's friends laughed. Jack stepped forward and placed himself inbetween the feuding girls, making them resemble a blonde sandwich.

"Okay, how bout we take a breather on this?" He turned to Marcy with a crooked smile. "I think should step down Mar Mar. Let the big kids handle the new chew toy." Not saying anything, Marcy pulled her shoulder from the older boys grasp. Stacy let out a victory cry.

"See yeah in a few, freak. C'mon on Raphael, let's- Hey! Where'd he go?" The Bumblebee screamed as she looked in the direction of where the currently missing teen had previously been. Megan and Conner tried in vain to hide their growing smirks.

"He left a while ago." Megan said innocently. Conner and the other jocks let out a few low laughs.

"Wish I could get out of a situation that fast." Kevin said.

"Wish I could have two pretty ladies fight for time with me." Mal mumbled not so quitely, causing Karen to elbow him in the ribcage. "N-Not that I need girls to fight over me."

"You're gonna get now, Marcel- Now where did she go?!" Stacy yelled. the girl was also gone.

"She left when you realized Mr. Guapo(4), left." Jennifer answered. Everyone (even Marcy who was hiding behind a tree) watched as Stacy had a temper tantrum in the middle of the yard.

X

"Well it doesn't seem like he's buddy buddy with them." Luna said as she started to connect the microphone to her laptop.

"Yea! And he didn't actually pull a-" at this all the girls hit their foreheads lightly and yelled-

"Hello Megan!"

"-so he's at least sane and has a few brain cells." Terra said.

"Oh he has brain cells, considering all his classes are AP." Marcy said as she stood up and pulled her bass over her shoulder. She adjusted her mic and turned to Ginny who was on piano.

"Well, at least you have a chance since he's nothing like the douches on the Hornyets." Ginny stated

"That...was so lame." Terra said with a chuckle, lightly tapping on her drum heads. Luna started clapping her hands to get their attention.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's record the new song so we can finally complete the album, shall we?" The Englishwoman stated as she checked the wires on last time, closing the garage door.

"Your right Luna-"

"I always am."

"We should stop focusing on this and finish what our fans want." Marcy ended. Then she started their personal countdown

"7,9,4,1!"

X

Marcy brushed her white blonde hair out in the mirror of her spacious bedroom. Her mother had told her to start wearing more 'womanly nightwear', so she had her white v neck chemise laid out on her bed. No way was she going to ear that to dinner. And have her older sister embarrass her? No thank you.

As she made her way down stairs, she couldn't help but wonder where Raphael had gone off to. Like she was glad he didn't go to the movies but that didn't mean he has to vanish into thin air! He was an enigma she wanted to figure out slowly. Don't want to seem like some desperate girl wanting to snatch up the new live stock in her corrupt school. No, nothing like the Bumble Bitches or the Horney Hornets when they smell fresh meat on their radar. She shudder just at the thought of stooping that low.

"And how was your day, Marcy?" her father suddenly asked. She blinked and looked around to see her family's eyes staring at her. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even registered that she was at the dinner table, eating with her family, and it was her turn (she always went first) to tell her current events.

"Oh, nothing special. Every new day is the same." she mumbled, placing her peas in her mash potatos to create a smiley face. Her older sister scuffed.

"Well my day was awesome as always, even have an AP class." she said proudly as she bit into her macoroni. Her mother smiled.

"That's wonderful Stacy, what about you Jack? How was your day sweetie?"

"Everyday's a Jacktastic day whenever I'm on top!" Jack said around his chicken. Marcy squirmed at the sight of the half chewed food.

"Now if only your grades had the same attitude." The youngest said.

"Shut up freak!" Jack yelled across the table and made to get out of his seat, but his Father's warning glare glued him to the chair.

"So dad, how was another day at the Planet?" Marcy questioned as she looked to her father, Perry White, editor-in-chief of Metropolis' Daily Planet.

"Oh you know, the usual. A few wack jobs here, a few crappy pictures of superheroes there. Kent got an interview with Bruce Wayne and Olsen got the latest news on some civilian hero." Marcy ate up this information. She loved her father's job, how he was always in the know of latest happenings in both the civilian and super world. It was probably where she got her love for writing and photography. How she wished her dad would give her a job...so she could finally have some control in her life. But as Marcy looked around the table and saw the White family conversing, she knew she would have to be attacked by the opportunity itself if she were to get somewhere than this Rhode Island home.

X

Ravon fixed up around his "home" and tried to sort through today's events. Was it normal for girls to pounce on you in the hallway then get you in trouble? Is that how females made friends? The empath shook his he'd at the mere thought of the ludicrous interaction. Was he even her friend? But for some reason, he didn't feel annoyed or irriated when in her presence, not like that Stacy girl or her male clone. So he guessed, she was his...colleague, for lack of better words.

Looking around his tiny abode, he sighed. He need to get more equipment if he was gonna fix this molded residence. But to get more equipment, he was going to need money. Meaning a job. He flopped back on his recently brought mattress (now he had recently emptied pockets) and sighed. Wow would hire someone like him?

* * *

(1) I'm not saying all Spanish teachers have heavy accents, but I know mine does and after four years of having her, I still can't understand her.  
(3) I see Ravon's hair lik a black version of France's hair from Hetalia  
(4) Guapo means handsome in Spanish


End file.
